Team Kakashi
Team Kakashi & Team Baki vs. Team Seiko is the final battle of the Search for the Book of the Gods. It takes place in the Hall of the Forgotten, and it is a battle between all of the members of Team Kakashi with Team Baki arriving later on to provide support, and the members of Team Seiko minus Koshin, who was previously killed. In the battle, Team Kakashi successfully prevented the Book of the Gods from falling into the hands of Team Seiko. Prelude Following Koshin's capture of Kurenai Yuhi in Saint Peters, Seiko Ren was able to successfully ascertain the location of the Book of the Gods in the Hall of the Forgotten. Seiko lets Kurenai escape, and she returns to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and reports to Tsunade what Team Seiko is after. Upon hearing that they are heading to the Hall, Tsunade directs Team Kakashi, whose mission was initially to find Kurenai, to race Team Seiko to the Hall and prevent them from getting the Book of the Gods. Team Kakashi sets out, and Koshin intercepts them along the way. The rogue jonin fights all of Team Kakashi at first, but Kakashi Hatake then takes Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno on to the Hall, leaving Matt Withau to finish the fight with Koshin. Matt successfully defeats Koshin, and he proceeds to the Hall to rejoin his allies. Just as the rest of Team Kakashi meets Team Seiko in the Hall, Matt arrives and uses a fire-kunai to scatter the enemy, splitting them up to match them one-on-one with Team Kakashi. Battle The overall battle encompasses six smaller battles that take place within the time frame. These smaller battles are all considered to be part of this one final conflict for the Book, however they have certain boundaries that keep them separated from one another. Mathew Withau vs. Seiko Ren Main article: Mathew Withau vs. Seiko Ren The first battle in the Hall starts by Matt making an offensive against Team Seiko leader, Seiko Ren. Seiko successfully counters him, and he pins Matt to the ground with the Water Style: Watery Tar Field. With Matt incapacitated, Seiko attempts to deal a lethal blow, but Kakashi interferes, freeing Matt with the Fire Style: Heat Haze so that Matt can continue fighting. Matt attacks Seiko again, but Seiko evades it just as Aya Ayaka prepares to enter the fray. Seiko however abruptly stops her, stating that he wants to fight Matt alone because he likes the look in his eye. Matt obliges, and he and Seiko wage full-scale battle as the members of Teams Kakashi and Seiko fight around them. Matt uses several Fire Style jutsu against Seiko, but he is able to avoid them all, and Matt uses his Flight Jutsu to increase his speed against Seiko. As Seiko fends Matt off, he decides to start getting serious, and he summons his battle puppet Ranritsu. Matt is shocked and angered to see the human puppet, and Seiko explains that Ranritsu was a gift from his master. When Matt begrudgingly comments on being more enemies, Seiko tells him that his master is away on other business. Matt and Seiko continue to fight for a short span of time, with Seiko's powerful Water Style jutsu gaining a quick advantage over Matt. However, Matt is persistent in fighting back, but Seiko claims he has things to do and runs off. Matt refuses to let him escape and runs after him down a corridor, while at the same time the other members of their teams are still fighting. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aya Ayaka Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Aya Ayaka Being the shortest battle in the Hall by a considerable margin, Aya Ayaka's genjutsu prowess leave Naruto's blunt-force attacks all but worthless. Naruto tries several means for getting past Aya's illusions, but they are all unsuccessful. Aya displays her boredom for Naruto, stating that she would rather be fighting Matt instead. This angers Naruto, causing him to resort to the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Aya says that Naruto might be stronger than Matt, but that he is not smarter as Naruto attacks her with fifty Shadow Clones. All of the clones' attacks go through Aya's illusion. Naruto asks in frustration why his attacks won't work, and Sakura exasperatedly reminds him that she is just a genjutsu. Kakashi instructs Sakura to take Naruto's place in fighting Aya while Naruto fights Kagutsuchi instead. Kakashi Hatake vs. Chein-Shin Main Article: Kakashi Hatake vs. Chein-Shin This is the longest battle that takes place during this time, lasting throughout the majority of the conflict. As Kakashi and Kagutsuchi stare each other down, Kakashi calls Chein-Shin out of the shadows. Kakashi is shocked to see exactly who it is he is dealing with, and he tells Sakura to take on Aya for Naruto while he fights Chein-Shin. Sakura complies, and Kakashi faces Chein-Shin single-handedly. Chein-Shin uses powerful Earth Style jutsu against Kakashi, including his forbidden technique, Earth Style Ninja Art: Vector Manipulation. Kakashi is thrown on the defensive by this array of attacks, and he is unable to mount a sufficient counterattack against Chein-Shin. Chein-Shin's ability to control anything in motion gives him a major advantage over Kakashi, and this is only exacerbated by Chein-Shin's ability to redirect Kakashi's own jutsu back at him. As the battles unfold around them, Kakashi makes a full offensive against Chein-Shin and his jutsu, and the Leaf jonin manages to trick his enemy by tricking him through a combination of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Chidori. Kakashi deals a fatal blow to Chein-Shin by perforating his body with the Lightning Style: Thunder Bullets, and as Chein-Shin is ravaged by electricity, Kakashi states that he is lucky that Chein-Shin wasn't able to use his puppet. Naruto in trouble; Kankuro joins the fight Main Article: Naruto Uzumaki & Kankuro vs. Kagutsuchi After being relieved by Sakura, Naruto takes on Kagutsuchi. Kagutsuchi wastes no time in bringing his puppet into play, and Naruto is forced on a full defensive against the puppet's powerful attacks. Naruto manages to get around the puppet's guard and deal a significant blow with Rasengan, and as the Leaf chunin is about to bring the fight to Kagutsuchi himself, he is hit with the Fire Style: Shadow Flame Jutsu. The puppet's fire powers and weapons easily overwhelm Naruto, but the young ninja refuses to stop fighting as he continuously attempts to outmatch the puppet. The puppet's heavy armor makes it nearly impossible for Naruto to land an effective hit, and as he attempts to fight, Kagutsuchi's puppet relentlessly beats him back. As Naruto runs out of methods for fighting the puppet, a small portion of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra slips through, giving him an extra kick of strength. Naruto is now able to go on the offensive against the puppet, hitting it with a barrage of powerful attacks. However, the puppet is eventually able to regain its footing against Naruto, and Naruto is beaten back, causing his Nine-Tails power to fade. The puppet's explosive power sends Naruto flying across the room, injuring him while the puppet prepares for the final attack. Just as Kagutsuchi is about to finish him, Kankuro uses his Crow puppet to intercept the attack. As Naruto gets back to his feet, Kankuro takes over the fight, using his Crow and Black Ant to full effect. Kankuro destroys Kagutsuchi's puppet, and then disables it completely by preventing it from being repaired. With his puppet and main source of power gone, Kankuro makes easy work of Kagutsuchi, using the Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden to deal a one-hit finisher. Aya's genjutsu breaks Main Article: Sakura Haruno & Temari vs. Aya Ayaka Sakura fights Aya Ayaka and her genjutsu. The two kunoichi start out taunting each other, but Sakura quickly discerns that Aya is an illusion, and therefore no threat to her. Aya is amused by this, and she then brings out her puppet. Sakura braces herself, but Aya unleashes her most powerful jutsu, the Wind Style Puppet Jutsu: Visions of the Void. Blind and deaf, Sakura is unable to resist as Aya tortures her. Finally, Sakura uses the Ninja Art: Illusory Banishment to do away with the wicked genjutsu. The two then engage in a physical fight, and Sakura's strength proves a match for Aya and her puppet's Wind Style jutsu. The two fight on equal footing for a time, but Aya eventually manages to gain the upper hand, knocking Sakura back while she activates her Visions of the Void jutsu once again. This time Sakura is too exhausted to dispel the jutsu, but she continues to stand, unwilling to surrender. At the last moment Temari arrives, blowing away Aya's genjutsu and leaving Sakura safe. Aya and Temari engage in a final battle, but after a short exchange, Temari uses her Cyclone Scythe Jutsu to deal devastating destruction to the Hall, burying Aya in rubble and killing her. The final battle: Matt and Gaara vs. Seiko Main Article: Mathew Withau & Gaara vs. Seiko Ren As the battles unfold in the main hall, Matt reaches Seiko in a secluded area. Seiko has discovered the Book of the Gods, and is in the process of reading its contents as Matt makes a destructive entrance. The two resume their battle, and Matt uses multiple Fire Style jutsu against Seiko and his Ranritsu puppet. Matt puts up a powerful fight, but Ranritsu remains one step ahead of him, and as Matt's guard slips, Seiko uses the Water Prison Jutsu. Now immobilized and unable to breathe, Matt quickly runs out of options for fighting. However, as the other members of Team Baki arrive on scene, Gaara makes his appearance to aid Matt, using his sand to destroy the Water Prison Jutsu and free Matt. Matt and Gaara team up and wage a full-scale assault against Seiko, but Ranritsu's powers prevent their attacks from harming him. As the three of them come to a stalemate, Matt asks Gaara to keep Seiko at bay while he does something else. As Matt runs off, Seiko unleashes the jutsu he acquired from the Book of the Gods, the Water Style Puppet Jutsu: Five Great Floods. Gaara is immediately thrown on the defensive as Seiko's jutsu wreaks havoc on the arena. Right as Seiko is about to finish him, Matt rejoins the battle, using new powers to save Gaara. Matt debuts the Fire Style: Fire God Jutsu, fresh from having learned it via the various jutsu scrolls around them. Matt and Gaara take the fight to Seiko, and Matt's speed and power allow them to quickly take the advantage. Just as Matt is about to make a punishing blow against Seiko, the Water Style ninja reveals his second puppet, the Yamaarashi, whose explosive spikes deal extensive damage to the arena. Matt's Fire God Jutsu wares off, and he and Gaara are low on chakra to continue fighting. However, they continue to wage battle against Seiko, whose dual puppet combinations allow him to keep a step ahead of them. Using his Five Great Floods to wash Matt's and Gaara's counterattacks away, Seiko retains a tremendous advantage over the two shinobi. However, Matt and Gaara continue to fight, waging a battle that destroys the section of the Hall that they are in, and eventually, Gaara manages to destroy Ranritsu with a Sand Burial, diminishing Seiko's power completely while Matt follows through. Gaara captures Seiko, and Matt hits him with the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, killing Seiko and finally ending the battle. Aftermath Matt and Gaara stand triumphant at their victory, and as Matt confirms Seiko's demise, the two are rejoined by their teams. Tsunade makes her entrance as well, commenting on the damage dealt to the Hall. With everyone else preoccupied, Naruto is left to clean up the mess. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Leaf ninja, they are being watched by Seiko's master, who then goes over to the corpse of the Third Kazekage, recently killed. Category:Battle